


Daemons

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [346]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, daemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they all have daemons and Clint's stares at Phil's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Hmm.” Steve mused as he glanced at the two daemons on the sofa.

“Hmm, what?” Clint asked, biting into an apple as he walked out of the kitchen. 

“Galian seems really close to Sephronia.” Steve noted, tilting his head at the two daemons napping side by side.

Clint shrugged. “They’ve always been close. Ever since SHIELD found me, Galian took to only playing with Sephronia and she doesn’t seem to mind. Right, Phil?” The two blonds watch as the hawk continued to snuggle with the basset hound.

“Unlike most daemons Sephronia has met, Galian seems to be the only one she actually likes.” Phil said absently as he worked away in the living room. 

“Don’t tell me they didn’t have daemons playing with each other in the 40′s.” Clint jumped the couch and sat next to Phil, making the man - and his laptop - jump when he landed. Clint gave him a huge grin and Phil rolled his eyes in return.

“We did.” Steve said, petting the lion beside him in an affectionate manner. The daemon purred in response before jumping on to the ottoman. Steve followed and sat opposite her. “Do you guys want to watch a movie? Stark has been telling me about Pulp Fiction and it got me curious.” 

“What exactly has he been telling you?” Phil asked with a raised eyebrow.

“That it’s a movie about how a conversation about hamburgers turns violent.”

Clint snorted and Phil shook his head slightly. “Well, I’m going back to the office. Tell Stark not to blow anything up.” Phil said as he closed his laptop. “Come on Seph. Let’s go.”

Phil got up and walked towards the elevator while the dog followed him obediently. Galian managed to fly up to the back of the couch, watching his friend leave. Clint was unaware that he was doing the same thing until he had to tear his gaze away from the elevator and on to Steve, who just scoffed.

“What? What’s so funny?” Clint asked, he grinned along. 

“You two are a lot alike.” Steve pointed out.

Galian and Clint turned to each other before Clint gave Steve a confused frown. “Well, we should be.”

“No, I mean you both wear your hearts on your sleeves.” Steve chuckled. “You like Coulson, right?”

“No.” It was an immediate response, the kind that seemed like they’ve had to answer the question far too often. “Why would you say that?”

“Because you were staring at him.” 

“Staring proves nothing. I stare at Tony’s ridiculous face all the time, it doesn’t mean I want to make out with him.” Clint countered, shooting the core of the apple into the trash can. 

“Yes, but Galian doesn’t stare at Adonia. He stares at Sephronia.”

“Oh yeah? Like when?” Clint challenged.

“Like now, for instance.” Clint was going to counter, but Steve cut him off. “During the debrief last week, Movie night the other day, Breakfast Earlier this week, and a few times right after a mission wraps up.”

Clint opened his mouth to say something, but shut it for a lack of a comeback. “Shut up.” He said instead. “Let’s just watch your stupid movie.”

Steve scoffed at Clint’s meager attempt at denial. He knew what love looked like, after all, Steve’s daemon used to stare at Peggy’s the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Yo, Phil. I brought you a mini donut!” Clint announced as he entered the man’s office. 

It wasn’t unusual for Clint to bring him food at this time of the day, especially if Phil had been working for hours on end but… “A mini donut?” 

Clint, at least, looked sheepish when he rubbed the back of his neck. “I got hungry.”

Galian flew up to the top of Phil’s book case and settled there while Clint seemed to be doing the same thing on Phil’s couch. Phil couldn’t help the small smile his lips did, acknowledging the familiarity the archer and his daemon has taken to his space. 

“You’re doing it again.” Seph reminded him without even looking at him. 

“Doing what?” Clint asked, leafing through a magazine that he took out from behind the couch - Phil doesn’t put out magazines in his office because that would mean inviting people to stay longer. These were Clint’s own secret stash of OK! magazines. Why he reads those, Phil didn’t have a clue.

“Putting names in the wrong boxes.” Phil lied easily as he went back to typing. 

“You should just ask him.” If Seph could look condescending, Phil was sure this was that face.

“Ask me what?” Clint asked, looking up from the magazine. Even Galian stopped fluffing his feathers to listen.

“If you wanted to get pizza tonight or try that new Mexican place downtown.” Phil wasn’t sure if he could keep this lying thing up. He was bound to run out of excuses for Seph anytime soon.

For some reason, Seph seemed to be under the impression that Phil’s feelings for Clint wasn’t unrequited. Phil begged to differ but once Seph had set her mind on something, she was determined to see it through. Sometimes he hated that.

“Mmm. Mexican. I could definitely use some fajitas.” Clint said while pretending to mull it over. 

“It’s pronounced fa-hee-tas.” Phil corrected. 

“Po-tay-to, Po-tah-to.” Clint waved the correction away.

“I honestly don’t get what you see in him.” Seph placed her head on top of her paws and Phil gave her a raised eyebrow. Seph looked away when she saw Phil’s face and as if to grumble, she said “Fine. I do.” 

“What are you guys talking about?” Clint asked again.

“Probably you.” Galian answered, not even bothering to look up from preening. He paused briefly to look at Clint and said, “No wait, they’re definitely talking about you. Believe me. I have ears like a hawk.” 

“It’s eyes like a hawk, doofus.” Clint teased before turning to Phil, “Low blow, Phil. I thought we had a no backstabbing rule with us.” There was no real heat to his words, but Phil panicked anyway.

“I wasn’t- We weren’t- Seph was the one who-”

“We were talking about Phil’s giant raging crush on you.” Seph said as she padded over to the couch to sit next to Clint.

“Sephronia.” Phil hissed. 

Seph seemed unconcerned, just balled herself up closer to Clint than she’d ever been.

Clint snorted and went back to reading his magazine. “Yeah right. As if Phil would ever do something as stupid as that.” 

“What?” Phil turned to face Clint. 

Clint paused for a second before looking up from his magazine and noticed the seemingly offended look on Phil’s face. “No, I just mean that you’re too smart to like someone like me that way. I didn’t mean anything bad by it.” 

“Someone like you?” 

“You know, uneducated, good for nothing, a mouth that really only talks back. Choose your pick.” Clint shrugged, as if his self-deprecation was not a big deal. 

“Why wouldn’t I like ‘someone like you’?” Phil asked him instead.

“Oh no.” Seph mumbled.

“I mean, sure, you might not have been educated the traditional way, but you’re easily the smartest man I’ve ever met, and that includes Tony fucking Stark. I’ve seen you do things people have only seen in movies. You defy expectations, you are extraordinary, you inspire the people around you. You’re a goddamn superhero for fuck’s sake. You are not good for nothing.”

“You’ve unleashed the kraken.” Seph told Clint with a huff.

“And you” Phil narrowed his eyes at Seph but the dog simply looked amused “You do not get to tell people my secrets. It doesn’t work like that!” 

“Doesn’t it, Phil?” Seph asked him, making Phil pause and his anger fizzle into nothing. Technically, Sephronia was a manifestation of his soul, so maybe Phil really did want to tell Clint, but he was so far in denial, he’s convinced himself he didn’t want to.

Phil sat back in his chair and sighed. The office was quiet for a long time until Clint cleared his throat. “You, uh, you forgot the mouth thing.”

“What?” Phil asked.

“The mouth thing. You disproved the uneducated and good for nothing bit, but not the mouth thing.” 

“Oh.” Phil said softly. “Well, um, I’ve never really seen your mouth do anything but talk back to me, so…” Phil felt his cheeks heat even as the words came out of his mouth.

Clint’s eyes sparkled as looked at Phil from behind the magazine. “I could always show you.” Phil didn’t need to see Clint’s lips to know that the archer was grinning.

“Oh, boo! BOO!” Galian protested. “That was lame, Clint. It was tacky and lame!”

Phil tried hard not to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/140285896866/i-had-spicy-fried-chicken-for-dinner-and-now-my)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/138549612646/more-hmm-steve-mused-as-he-glanced-at-the)


End file.
